Droughts and Hair
by Rikkuri
Summary: -Written for the prompt “Haircut” in livejournal- One summer day, Poland decided that maybe, the drought was somehow connected to Liet's most recent hairstyle. “Liet, like, want to borrow my hairbrush or something? Your hair is like, a total mess!"


**Title**: Droughts and Hair  
**Characters/Pairings**: Lithuania, Poland  
**Warning**: Poland's valley-girl speech. Country names are used.  
**Notes**: Written for **hetalia_contest** with the prompt "Haircut" in livejournal  
**Word Count: **556 words  
**Summary**: One summer day, Poland decided that maybe, the drought was somehow connected to Liet's most recent hairstyle.

"Liet, like, want to borrow my hairbrush or something? Your hair is like, a total mess!"

----

Thin fingers ran through matted brown hair, undoing the knots and trying in vain to tame the messy locks. Lithuania sighed, letting his hand fall back to his sides. He felt dirty and uncomfortable and hating the fact that he was not able to take a bath as often as he would have liked. The drought really was infuriating; with forests suddenly catching fire and the likes. It was too hot, the air conditioning was not working and he needed a bath. Really, really badly. Slowly, tiredly, he picked up a pen, shook his head and tried to finish his work.

"Liet... Like, let's go out... It's seriously too hot in here...." there was also a whiny blond sitting next to him, his words only contributing to the painful, throbbing feeling in Liet's head.

Said blond was fidgeting in his seat, looking disheveled; his hair was wet with sweat, sticking to his skin in a manner that one would consider to be very unattractive. Droplets of sweat were visible on almost every inch of his skin, making it seem like his skin was glistening; yet disgustingly so. Some of the first few buttons to his shirt was undone and he had disregarded the use of trousers in favor of a short, comfortable (according to Poland) purple skirt. Used tissues lay forgotten on the floor and Lithuania's desk, the pile of kleenex tissues increasing in size by the minute, courtesy of a very sweaty blond nation.

Setting down his pen, he took a deep breath. The air was so hot that it felt unpleasent to breathe sometimes. Lithuania felt lightheaded all of a sudden.

"It's not much different outside," he mumbled, "It's probably hotter, even." He was answered with a cry by the distraughted Poland.

"Ahh!!! it's _so_ hot!" Poland exclaimed, fanning himself with some of Liet's paperwork, "I feel like melting! _Ohmygosh, I think I ruined my_ _hair_!"

Liet could not help but smile a little, even when his eyes were clouded by the heat, since Poland's almost obsessive fascination with his looks could sometimes be amusing. The brunet did nothing but stare at his friend, unmoving, as Poland tried his best to fix his hair without using a blowdrier. That proved to be a hard task.

"Liet, like, want to borrow my hairbrush or something? Your hair is a total mess too!!" the blond nation commented. Poland the proceeded to look horrified, as if Lithuania had done something despicable, or something that was beyond redemption.

"Your bangs are like so totally covering your eyes! Aren't you like, hot?! You like, totally need a haircut!"

Blinking, the brunet gingerly touched his hair. It was true that his hair had gotten longer than he would have liked. But it was not too long. Besides, he had work to do. Trivial matters such as grooming oneself could be dealt with later.

"I bet that's totally why it's so hot over here! Liet, I want you to come with me now and like, get a haircut before the drought gets any worse!"

The next thing he knew, Poland was hovering over him, holding a pair of pink scissors, a look of utter determination plastered across his face.

By September, the drought ended, but the water quality in most Lithuanian land dropped.

Liet was not happy with his new hairstyle.

---

**Notes:**  
-There was a drought back in 2002. Forest and bog fires kept on happening during that time...

- Apparently the month of August is quite hot in Lithuania. Almost as though the country lies on the equator.

Tell me what you think~ (first time writing APH fanfiction) ^_^

P/S: The heat fried my brain quite affectively, so please tell me if I made any grammatical errors. Too many 'like's...

---

**Reviews / Constructive Critisism please?**


End file.
